


Cassie LeStrange

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolfus had a Daughter named Cassiopia. Cassie is a shy girl who was raised by her Grandfather Leta LeStrange. One day magic brings all Hogwarts students including her generation to Hogwarts along with others and she finds herself meeting her parents for the first time. She also meets a boy named Harry Potter and it is her goal to make him her friends or more.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Cassie looked around the Great Hall as she stood at her grandfather's side. She was the spitting image of her mother. Black curly hair down to her shoulders, perfect female body, onyx eyes. She was a beauty and she knew it. She did some modeling for a big company in the Magic and Muggle world. She'd been on a shoot when suddenly she and the whole shoot were at Hogwarts. Luckily this crew was all Magical. 

"Heiress LeStrange this is perfect." The man in charge said, "Lets get a few shots of you in front of the Slytherin table!" 

Leta directed her to the Slytherin table and she posed the way she was told to. She noted that the hall was full of people who were watching her. 

"Good, good. Now do you know anyone your age around here?" she was asked. "We had a male model ready to pose with you on site but I was misinformed about his birth apparently. I apologize for that." 

Cassie looked around and was in luck she was soon dragging her cousin back with her. 

"Cassie!" Draco Malfoy protested. 

"Oh, perfect." the man in charge said, circling Draco. 

"What is going on?!" Draco demanded. 

"You are about to pose for Witch Weekly's new article." The man answered him using his wand to change Draco's clothes. "Heiress LeStrange has recommended you so you must be of proper birth....." 

"Of course I am." Draco huffed. "I'm Draco Malfoy! I'm Cassie's cousin. " 

"Now, Heiress LeStrange, why were you holding out on me?" Cassie's manager asked, as he told them how to position themselves. "You're cousin is just as handsome as you are beautiful I could make him into a popular model in no time just like I did you." 

Lucius had wondered over and was instantly handed the managers card. He frowned at the name he knew this man to be a half-blood why was Leta allowing Cassie around him? He almost smiled when he saw how much fun Draco was having of course the boy was good at hiding it as was Cassie herself. but he'd known them their whole lives and he could read that both of them were having fun. 

Soon the photo shoot moved outside so they could get pictures of Draco and Cassie throwing a ball back and forth, and just running around having fun or what the man in charge considered fun for their age group. 

Finally, it was over and they were allowed to change into the clothes they'd been wearing. 

"How old does that man think we are?" Draco frowned. "Running around and throwing a ball? That's for babies." 

"I agree." Cassie said in her soft shy voice. 

Someone fell into her and knocked her over then landed beside her. She blinked at a scrawny boy with messy black hair and stunning green eyes who quickly got up and offered to help her up. 

"I'm so sorry!" Harry Potter cried as he helped the girl to her feet. "Please forgive me I wasn't watching where I was runing. There are these red heads that are following me everywhere and ........I'm just so sorry." 

Cassie blinked at him as she dusted herself off. He was cute. She tugged on Draco's arm unable to talk. 

"Red heads?" Draco drawled making sure his cousin wasn't hurt. " You must mean Weasley's." 

"Uh.......yes." Harry said, nodding. "That's what they said their names are."

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy and this is my cousin Cassiopia LeStrange." Draco in formed. He offered his hand and was pleased when it got shook. Cassie's got shook to. "No, no, she's Heiress to House LeStrange you're supposed to kiss her hand." 

Harry blushed and quickly did so he noted that Cassie was blushing too. She was stunning and beautiful. He gently let her hand go when he was done. 

"I'm Harry Potter. " Harry said, making several people gasp. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry I didn't know that. Uhm......can you tell where I am?" 

"You do not know?" Cassie asked in her same soft, shy voice. 

"No, I don't. I just appeared here and was accosted by those two Weasleys." Harry explained. 

"You are at Hogwarts." Draco informed. 

It became apparent that Harry had no idea what Hogwarts was or that he was magical. Draco took great pleasure in being the one to inform him on Magic and Hogwarts and who he was. He even introduced Harry to his parents and Lord LeStrange and informed them that Harry knew nothing. 

"THERE YOU ARE!" 

Cassie hid herself in her grandfather's arm. 

"Please, keep your voice down." Draco said, wrinkling his nose at the youngest Weasley boy and the only Weasley girls. "My cousin Cassy has sinsitive ears and you are hurting them. " 

Harry looked over to Cassie whose grandfather was talking softly to her asking if she was okay. 

"Harry, why are you talking to these people? " Ginny Weasley demanded. 

"If you need to know anything we'll tell you." Ron Weasley agreed. "Come on." 

"I can make my own choices in whom I wish to talk to for myself." Harry said, so everyone could hear him but was not yelling. "You're making my head hurt with how loud you are, and I was not happy that you acosted me the moment you learned my name, and have not stopped chasing me around either. You are clearly not the people I want to be my friends. Good day to both of you." 

He turned to Cassie. 

"I'm so sorry if they are hurting your ears." he told her. "I ask that you please forgive me for bringing them around you." 

Cassie blushed and gave him a small smile. She liked him and hoped that he would be her friend someday. 

"It's okay." she said clinging tighter to her grandfather's arm. "I have a loud cousin." 

As if on cue an 18 year old girl with bublegum pink hair walked up. 

"WOTCHER, COUSINS!" 

She grabbed Draco as he tried to run away and proceeded to smother him and mess up his perfect hair. 

"See?' Cassie sighed, shaking her head. "Nymphy is really loud." 

Harry smiled as he watched. 

The teenager frinally freed Draco and was hugging Cassie and telling her how adorable and cute she was in her dress. Harry had to agree. 

"Wow, you must be close to your cousins." Harry said, randomly. "My cousin and I don't get along this well at all. But then he's a big bully." 

Draco made a mental note to try to curb his insults of the Weasley's when Harry was around. He would be Harry's friend and he would make it so Harry was Cassie's friend as well. He could tell that Cassie wanted to be Harry's friend as well. 

"You could say that." Draco said, "We treasure family over anything else." 

"ATTENTION PLEASE!" everyone turned to see the Minister of Magic. "SEVERAL AZKABAN PRISONERS HAVE APPEARED HERE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US! WE WILL BE ALLOWING FAMILY AND FRIENDS TO HAVE SUPERVISED VISITS WITH THEIR LOVED ONES!" 

Cassie's eyes began shaking and she stared hard at the ground. 

Harry was curious as he watched her. 

"You do not have to if you do not want to, Cassie." Leta told his granddaughter. 

"What if mama and papa don't like me?" Cassie wondered, tears filling his eyes. 

"They will." Leta tried to console her. "Your mother will hug you and love on you much like Miss. Tonks here." 

Nymphadora Tonks pulled Cassie closer to her. She looked over to where she was being called a man walked over to her. 

"I'm sorry, sir." she said, her hand mousy brown now. "But as I'm sure you're aware I have family in Azkaban and I would like to see them. If that's okay. I'll come to my Auror Academy class right after I promise......." 

Rufus Scimgeour cocked an eyebrow he'd forgotten that the girl was a Black. 

"Yes, of course, Trainee Tonks. You may be dismissed for today but I'll expect you early tomorrow." 

"Yes, sir!" Tonks said, happily. "Thank you, sir!" 

Scrimgeour walked away. 

"What's Azkaban?" Harry wondered. 

"Our prision." Tonks sighed. She then looked at him. "I have to borrow Draco and Cassie for a bit okay?" 

Harry didn't know why but he followed them to the visitation area that had been set up. He was told that he was only allowed to see one person named Sirius Black. Harry asked Tonks to take him and was happy when the gruff Auror , which he was assuming was a Police Man, told him that Sirius Black was over with Bellatrix LeStrange and the LeStrange brothers. This meant he didn't have to go too far from Cassie. He felt safe around her. He tried to keep a straight face when he saw a crazy looking woman hugging on Cassie and telling her how beautiful she was just as Cassie's grandfather had said would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Cassie was very pleased as her mother hugged and kissed on her. She shyly looked at her father. 

"Bella, let me hug my daughter." Rodolhus said, forcing himself to talk. Bella let go of her and smoothed Cassie's hair behind her ear. "Cassie, sweetie come to daddy." 

Cassie did walking into the man's arms. She was very happy when he just hugged her. 

"I have missed you, my child." Rodolphus told the child in his arms. "I'm so sorry that I missed your childhood." 

Cassie was trying not to cry she was so happy. She had to be strong. She smiled at her daddy. She was so pleased to finally meet his parents and uncle. He'd been told stories all about them. She noted that Harry was talking to the Head of House Black next to them.

"What do you like to do the most, Cassie?" Rodolphus asked as Cassie sat on the blanket they were all sitting on because they were all outside. "What is your favorite hobby?" 

"You will not be happy." Cassie said, staring at her hands in her lap. 

Everyone looked at her and waited for a response. 

"It's okay, Cassie." Bella cooed. "Tell mommy." 

"I.......I like to bake." Cassie confessed. "I like baking sweets without the help of my house-elves. " 

Bella and Rodolphus were shocked. 

"I like baking too." Harry said, beaming at Cassie. Who smiled back and blushed. "How are you at cooking?" 

"I can't cook that well because it makes my house-elves cry when I try." Cassie confessed. 

Harry didn't really understand but he could cook maybe he could teach her if they had a place that they were allowed to use. He was glad that she liked doing something that he also liked doing.

"Then mama's baby can bake something for her mama." Bella declared. 

"Really?" Cassie asked getting excited. "Oh, yes I would love to make you something!" 

Her mind raced with what treats she could make her parents. She wanted them healthy but she wanted to bake for them as well. 

**Your Magic Power has activated!**

**As you are now 11 years old and at Magic School your Main Magical Power has activated!**

Cassie bounced a bit in excitment. 

"My Magic Power has activated!" she told her family. 

"Mine too!" Draco said. 

"Magic Power?" Harry asked, "You mean this blue screen here?" 

"Yes." Sirius rasped out. "I'll explain everything, Harry. " He smiled at the boy . "I'm so sorry for all this." 

Harry shrugged he had no idea what was going on but he was trying to take it in stride.

Albus Dumbledore watched Harry Potter and was not pleased. The boy was already going off course. It was cleared to anyone who looked enough that Harry was enamored with the LeStrange girl. He would not stand for this! Harry had to do and be who Albus wanted him to be. He had to get the boy under his control. 

It was announced by the Minister that everyone was going to Diagon Ally to get their school supplies and everyone else would ust have to come with because magic was decreeing it. 

Cassie was soon in Gringotts bank listening to her mom and dad talk to the Goblins while watching his cousin Sirius helped Harry with his money and got really mad when the Goblin wouldn't let them in when Harry didn't have his key. He was demanding an inheritance test so that Harry could get to his vault. 

"Daddy." Cassie pulled on his shirt. She was small for eleven years old. "Daddy!" 

Rodolphus smiled down at his princess.

"Yes, Cassie?" he asked. 

"I want to learn the family ledger but Grandfather wont let me." She informed. "Can I take on one just one of our investments? Please?" 

"You can choose your own investment and I will give you the money." Rodolphus told her. "Just like father did for me. It will be up to you to do your best though." 

"I will, daddy, thank you." Cassie said, as he gave her a one arm hug. "I want to invest in a bookstore because I love books so much but I don't want it to be Florish and Blotts. Flogg Florish is always pulling my hair and pushing my skirts and dresses up and Bluck Blotts is always grabbing my butt and trying to kiss me even though I'm younger than him. " 

Leta chuckled to himself those two boys had just made dangerous enemies. 

"We'll look for one then." 

Harry had heard and swore to himself to find out who these boys were and get stronger so that he could protect Cassie.

"I saw a bookstore on the way in." He told Cassie when they were both done with dealing with the bank. Harry had taken awhile to finish paperwork with Sirius. He blushed. "I heard you.....so....." 

"That's okay." Cassie said, blushing. "Uhm.......okay, lets look." 

Harry nodded smiling at her. 

"Sirius, we need to have a talk about your Godson and my daughter." Rodolphus growled as he watched them walk ahead. They were close to each as they walk. It was clear that they were both overwhelmed. Draco quickly caught up . Cassie was now walking between the boys. 

"I'll ask Harry if he'll agree to a batrothal contract." Sirius said, tiredly. "He really seems to like Cassie. Does Cassie have a match?" this was directed at Leta.

"No, I was being cautious too cautious and only Blaise Zabini is left for a proper match." Leta explained. "The Weasley's are of course available but I will not have her marrying into that family. Pureblood or not your godson is a Potter and therefore a respectable match." 

"I will talk to my Cassie about it, father." Rodolphus said, it sounded like pleading though. 

"Yes, of course, Rodo." Leta smiled. "That is your right as her father." 

Harry lead them to the small bookstore near the entrance to Diagon Ally. 

"Oh, this is a new store." Cassie said, "May we look?" 

Harry smiled and agreed. Draco just followed. 

"Oh, children!" the person behind the counter cried catching site of them. He had an armfull of books. "Dear me, Hogwarts, dears?" 

They nodded as the adults came in. 

"Let me put these books away and I'll help you okay?" 

They nodded again. The owner quickly put the books away and returned. They handed over their booklists. 

"Very well." the owner nodded. "Would you like a tour as we get your books?" 

"My cousin would very much like that." Draco informed. "She's just too shy to say it." 

The man chuckled and lead them around after giving them baskets for their books. It was a long list. 

"I agree with giving you all of these classes I really do." the Owner babbled. "I just worry about the people that don't have much money paying for all of it. " The Weasley's were following and listening. Harry and Cassie noted four of the boys were getting books. "That's why I keep my prices at half the price of Florish and Blotts. " 

"How do you make money that way?" Draco asked. "This is the Mind Arts section? Three books on basic Occlumency please." 

They were handed over and not even questioned. Harry looked confused though. 

"Well, right now I'm not." the owner admitted. "But once word of mouth gets around I'll be making so much money that it wont matter." 

"My cousin wants to know why you opened a bookstore." Draco demanded. 

Cassie was blushing and staring at the ground. She cried out as she tripped and blushed worse when she ended up in Harry's arms. He'd dropped his basket to catch her. 

"I'm sorry." she said, softly. 

"It's okay." Harry assured her. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" 

"No, I'm not thank you." 

Her words seemed to mean nothing to her mother and father who looked her over for injuries then set her free again to continue. 

"I opened a bookstore because I love books." the owner told the small shy girl whom he was having a problem believing was old enough for Hogwarts. "Especially, rare books. The older and rarer the book the better. " 

Cassie rodded rapidly her curles bobbing as she did. She totally agreed. She made her screen appear and pressed the Investment screen. Harry watched what she was doing over her shoulder. 

**Would you like to invest in Lagina Books?**

Cassie chose yes. 

**You want to invest 100 Galleons in Lagina Books?**

**Your father is only giving you 100 Galleons to invest.**

Cassie ignored that and chose yes. 

"Oh!" the Owner said looking down at the girl. He'd been going on a long winded story about a rare book he'd found and had had restored when his screen had told him that the girl Cassiopia LeStrange had invested in his shop. "Thank you, Heiress LeStrange." 

Cassie hid her head in Harry's shoulder and clung to his arm blushing. 

"I told you she's shy." Draco said, shaking his head. 

"Sirius , I want to invest in this store too." Harry told his Godfather. He was liking the man. 

"Course you do, Bambi." Sirius said, and worked on his screen for a bit before helping Harry do just that. "There you go. "

"You two are most generous." Lagina said. 

Cassie went back to the investment screen she could use the money she invested to make the store better and buy things to help the store. Harry and the Owner would have to agree. She bought a sign that would go outside and advertise that his books were half the cost. 

"Huh?" Harry asked, having got the alert. "That's a good idea." He nodded. "Okay, I agree." 

Lagina agreed as well. 

He'd just finished checking out the Malfoy, LeStrang, Potter and Weasley families when suddenly he was over run with Hogwarts students and their families. The four families quickly made their escape. 


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie had a great time going around with her family and Harry it wasn't long before Harry had her laughing and was laughing himself he even got Draco laughing a little and Tonks was laughing a lot. Finally, they were at their last destination Ollivanders. Ollivander made Harry go first. 

Cassie shifted around uncomfortably. 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Bella asked. 

**Sense-1**

**Danger Sense-1**

"NO!" she yelled loudly and hit the wand out of Harry's hand. It fell to the floor and was heard. People outside had heard her cry. She blushed deeply and grabbed Harry's arm pulling him away from the wand. "That wand, Nymphy. That wand it's bad! It's really bad! Can't you feel it?!"

"No I can't." Tonks said, "But I believe you. I'm going for an Auror. Stay here and don't touch the wand."

Tonks came back with Mad-Eye Moody and Scrimgeour. 

"My female cousin is very special." Tonks said, "If she says the wand feels bad I believe her. She's sensitive to those kinds of things. Please just look it over it would make her feel better and stop my aunt and Head of House from using what magic they can muster to hurt, torture or kill Mr. Ollivander." 

Harry and Cassie was sure it was that last part that got the scans cast on the wand. Sirius made sure everyone heard everyone heard that Ollivander had tried to sell Harry a cursed wand that would limit his magic. 

They then went to another wand shop. Harry frowned as soon as they went in. He paced around listening for something with Cassie hanging off his arm. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked as if they were best friends. 

"Don't you hear it?" Harry asked Mad-Eye and Scrimgeour exchanged a look. 

"Where?" Scrimgeour asked. 

Harry blinked up at him and blushed. 

"I can understand snakes." He muttered. "It sounds like......" He came to the counter. "Here." 

Scrimgeour cast a few spells and found a hidden area seconds later the owner was being arrested and Cassie was cooing over a baby Basilisk. 

"Cassie, put it down." Tonks said. "Cassie, don't look it in the eyes......Cassie, don't get too close to it's mouth......" 

"I think it's a boy." Cassie said, "I've never seen a Basilisk outside of a book before. This one looks like it hatched recently." 

"He says he's two moons old." Harry translated. "Er.....I think he means two full moons therefore two months old." 

"You're small for two months old aren't you, Jormungandr?" 

"Did you just name the Basilisk?" Amos Diggory asked, pulling his son into the shop by the arm. 

Cassie shied into her grandfather but nodded. Several Aurors who were checking the place out sighed. 

"Can't he go to the Greater London Zoo?" Cassie asked. "I mean the Wizengamont just passed that law.....er........The Endangered and Thought to be Extinct Act. Yeah, that's right by the law Jormy has to go to the Greater London Zoo." 

Lucius smirked and he wasn't the only one Rodolphus and Leta were smirking too. Black was grinning and Rabastan was as emotionless as ever. Bella on the other hand clapped. 

"Very good, Sweetie." Bella praised. 

Cassie gave her a shy smile. 

"She's right." Amos told Scrimgeour. "But the Greater London Zoo isn't equiped to handle a Basilisk currently it will take at least until December for them to get the habitate ready......" 

"Did you hear that, Jormy you're going to stay with me a few months." Cassie said, happily. "You need a bottle of Chicken blood. I read that baby basilisks need to eat chicken blood every hour for four months. I'll have you up to proper weight and size in no time."

"Is there another wand shop?" Someone asked.

"Yes." Leta said, "Right between Diagon Ally and Knocturn Ally. Come, Cassie I'll buy you chicken blood while you get your wand. " 

"Okay." Cassie said, taking Harry's arm again. 

Harry beamed at her and lead her like a gentlemen would. She was too busy fussing over Jormy to notice. 

"Ladies first." Harry said, to Cassie and the owner of the third wand shop. 

Cassie blushed crimson but nodded. 

The owner had to show his paperwork for his cores and the building his wand making mastery and had to submit to a search of the shop in which the Aurors lead Harry and Cassie around by their shoulders. Well, Tonks lead Cassie around by her hand as Bellatrix had tried to curse the first Auror who dared touch her baby. 

"I warned you." Tonks to Scrimgeour. "I wasn't joking. They will curse or at least attempt to." 

The Auror who'd almost been attacked was nursing a burn on his arm as Bella had managed something at least. 

"It's his own fault." Draco said, popping up. "Cassie said that the Florish and Blotts boys that are at Hogwarts have been trying to take liberties with her and that Auror is of the Blotts family. He's the Heir I think. Aunt Bella, Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Rabastan heard her." 

Tonks facepalmed with an exagerated sigh. 

"I'm sorry." Cassie said, softly.

"No, it's okay." Tonks sighed. "But, the Aurors need information like that. See when we get back to Hogwarts they are going to have round the clock gaurds on Cousin Sirius, Auntie Bella, Uncle Rodolphus and Uncle Rabastan because they were in Azkaban."

"Oh, so they need to know who they might attack because of something I said?" Cassie wondered. 

"That's right." Tonks nodded. "So I need you to speak up so they don't get in even more trouble. You can write it out if you want." 

"Okay, I'll do that at Hogwarts." Cassie nodded. "But I can't think of any other Aurors or Trainees that I would have a problem with but the Crabbes and Goyles should be kept away....." 

"Did Vincent and Gregory do something to you?" Draco demanded. 

"Not them." Cassie said, shaking her head. "Well, Vincent just lost his mom and his dads been looking at me weirdly and Greg's dad is known for his....proclivities."

Tonks cleared her throat loudly and had to stop herself froim going for her wand. 

Finally, the shop was cleared and Cassie was standing in the packed shop ready to try her wand. 

"I do things differently than Ollivander." the owner said so everyone could hear him. "Heiress LeStrange if you would please move your hand over these woods and tell me which one responds best to you."

Cassie blinked but did so. 

"This one." She said, holding it up.

"Acacia." the owner said, writing it down on his screen. "Good. Good. Now do the same for the lengths of the wand."

She noticed he'd gotten the sizes in Acacia. She did as told.

"This one." 

"11" " The owner added that information. "Do you have a preferance for cores that you would like to try?" 

"I like snakes." she said, innocently. 

Draco snorted and got a gentle cane to his shoulder. He quickly collected himself. 

"We'll try snake cores then." The owner said, kindly. He quickly got several cases. Cassie was soon almost in tears and the Owner was almost frantic because he could see it. "I have some rarer cores but I need to show the Ministry my paperwork for them first." 

Cassie nodded. 

After the Ministry had lagitamized the paperwork Cassie was grinning. 

"Basilisk Horn." she breathed. "That's said to be the same core as Salazar Slytherin's wand. Oh, wow..... but I didn't get the same wood." 

The owner was taking down the core and storing it together in his inventory. 

"Your wand will be ready in two days, Heiress LeStrange." 

Leta paid for her wand, an upkeep kit, and a wand sheath. 

Harry got a Holly and Thestral hair 11" wand he bought the same things as Cassie at Sirius' insistance. 

With their wands gotten they went and got some icecream so that they could wait for everyone else and then they could return to Hogwarts. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was pleased when Draco and Cassie spent the rest of time until school started with him. He was also very pleased to get to know more about his Godfather. He wondered why his Godfather was in Prison but he hadn't had the courage to ask yet. Now he was nervous as he sat at lunch with them in the family rooms they were staying in. The Malfoys, LeStranges, Blacks, and Tonks' as well as Harry were in the same family rooms. 

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked Harry. 

"Nervous about tonight." Harry said, "We get Sorted." 

"Yeah. So?" Cassie asked. 

"Aren't you nervous about where you're going to be Sorted?" Harry wondered. 

"No." Draco said, "I'll be in Slytherin. All the Malfoys have been for generations, and all the Blacks except for Cousin Sirius and Nymphy have been Slytherin's as well." 

"I'll be a Slytherin too." Cassied informed. "or a Ravenclaw. All the LeStranges have been in one of those two houses." 

"Oh." Harry said, frowning. "What about my family?" 

"The Potters were all Gryffindors." Sirius explained. "Lily was Muggleborn and a Gryffindor as well." 

"Oh." Harry said, "But I don't want to be in a different House then Cassie and Draco." 

"You'll still have classes together." Lucius explained. "All the Houses have all classes together now." 

But Harry looked worried and was chewing on his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"I wouldn't go into Gryffindor anyway." Tonks spoke. "I mean I've got nothing against it or anything but Ron and Ginny Weasley have really been stalking you lately and Ron will go to Gryffindor because all Weasley and Prewitts do and that's the Houses they are from. They think Gryffindor is the best House and hate all the other Houses. They think all Slytherin's are evil and are just Death Eaters in Training. 

They think Ravenclaw's are Know-it-all's and are stuck up. They think Hufflepuff's like myself are just a bunch of Duffers. 

Not all Gryffindors are like that of course but a majorty of them are and my best friend Charlie Weasley told me Ron and Ginny are like that. That their mother brainwashed them. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George resisted the brainwashing but Ron and Ginny were lost causes according to Charlie. " 

"No Gryffindor." Harry muttered. "Sorry, Sirius." 

"Nah, it's okay." Sirius shrugged, "Your mum will love you know matter what House you're Sorted into. James would have a problem with it but he loved you so much that he would get over it. " He leaned in close to Harry and whispered in his ear. "Cassie will be sorted first so you'll know what House she's in. Then focuse on wanting to be Sorted into that House with all your might and the Hat will put you there. " 

Harry blushed deeply but nodded. That was a good idea. 

"Harry, w-will you p-play Chess with me?" Cassie asked in a small voice. She was still shy around Harry. 

"Sure." Harry beamed. "I love learning Chess from you and Draco." 

Cassie blushed. She quickly set up the board and they began to play at the coffee table. 

Harry had relaxed over the day as he played Chess with Cassie.

* * *

Cassie frowned and tried to force her skirt down. Hogwarts had decided to change the uniform to sailor uniforms and she was not liking the pleated mini skirt. She was blushing and almost in tears. 

"Here, honey, put these shorts on." Bella said, pulling Cassie to her and helping her into black shorts that peeked out from under the skirt." There, sweetie that's better isn't it?" 

"Yes." Cassie said, sniffling as she nodded. 

"Whoa." Harry came out of the hall leading to the rooms wearing his black uniform. Draco came up next to him wearing the same uniform. Harry blushed. "Why are the skirts so short?" He wondered walking over. "I mean you look great but it's winter you're going to freeze. It's winter here." 

Cassie blushed worse but agreed. She looked Harry and Draco over.

"You b-both look handsome." Cassie said, softly. 

Harry blushed but Draco preened at her words. 

Cassie stared down at the ground.

* * *

Cassie, Harry and Draco stood waiting to be sorted. Harry looked worried, Cassie was almost in tears again and Draco looked as confident and smug as always. 

Names were being called and they were almost to Cassie's name. 

"LeStrange, Cassiopia." 

Cassie walked forwards and sat on the stool. The hat was moved over her head. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Cassie rushed to the cheering table she sat between her parents and let out a sigh of relief.

Names continued to get called until it was Draco's turn.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!" 

Draco smirked and went to sit between his parents.

Harry was nausious as his turn approached. He remembered Sirius' words though. 

"Potter, Harry!" 

The Hall began whispering about him as he sat on the stool. 

_'Slytherin! Slytherin! I want to go into Slytherin! Put me in Slytherin!'_

Harry thought at the hat as hard as he could. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

The Hall gasped in shock but Harry didn't care he walked to the Slytherin table and sat with Cassie, Draco and Sirius. He was right where he wanted to be. He smiled at Cassie who blushed for him but gave him a shy smile. Draco smirked at him when he smiled at him. Yeah, he was right where he wanted to be. 

"I'm so proud!" Bella declared when the Feast began. "My baby got into Slytherin." She was hugging Cassie. "My Dracky got into Slytherin." Draco endured the hug. "And my little Harry got into Slytherin too!" 

Harry was shocked when she hugged him and noted that Aurors were on guard. He actually leaned into the hug though. He wasn't used to be hugged but he kind of liked it. It was a short hug though. 

"Oh, yes, very proud." Bella declared.

"I'll second that." Lucius nodded. 

"Here! Here!" Sirius beamed, brightly. 

They ate then went down to the Slytherin common Room. Cassie looked around while holding Harry's hand. This was everything she had imagined it would be. She smiled when she saw their head of house come in and listened intently to his speech. 

"Come on, baby bed time!" Bella said, taking Cassie's hand from Harry. She then stopped and hugged Harry and Draco and kissed their heads. "Good night, love you." She then lead Cassie towards the Girl's Dorms. Cassie waved back at Hary and Draco and went happily enough with her mother. "Down here." they went down stairs and found the right room. "Oh, you'll be rooming with Greengrass, Bulstrode, Parkinson, and a Runcorn perfect. All of proper blood." 

They went in the families she'd named followed. 

"Oh, this is different." Bella frowned, "Where are the beds?" 

Cassie climbed a ladder on the back wall of the room and found a bed built into the wall. 

"In here." She said, "I want this one." 

"I'll take this one." Pansy Parkinson chose a bed on the right wall. 

"This one is mine." Millicent Bulstrode said taking the bed that would be at the head of Pansy's on the wall. 

"Then this one is mine." Daphne Greengrass chose the one directly opposite of Millicents.

"Then I'll take this one." Amanda Runcorn said climbing into the bed at the foot of Daphne's.

Bella climbed up to see her daughter's bed. It looked comfy. She watched her daughter change then did what she'd wanted to do since her daughter was born. She read her a chapter of a book and tucked her then kissed her head and left. 

Cassie was blushing. She was going to get teased so bad. She was getting ready to pull her cutain shut when she heard Amanda's voice. 

"My mom used to read to me and tuck me in too." Amanda Runcorn said, into the room. "I think most parents do that for their kids. You don't have to embaressed about it. You're mother was gone when you were a baby. She was just trying to make up for it now. I think it's cute."

"Thanks." Cassie mumbled. "Good night." 

"Night." said the other girls.

* * *

Cassie was up before everyone else so got to use the bathroom built into their room first. When she was finished she was ready for her fist day of school. She smiled at Runcorn whom went into the bathroom. Cassie climbed into her bed and began decorting. Putting her favorite pictures on the shelves. One of her and her grandfather, one of her, Draco and his parents, one of her and her parents taken a few weeks ago, and finally one of her, Draco, his parents, her parents, her grandfather, and Sirius taken just last week. She then climbed down out of her bed to see that Pansy, Millicent, and Daphne arguing over the bathroom Millicent won then was followed by Daphne. Pansy took the longest. 

"Where are you going?" Daphne asked as Cassie went to the door.

"To see Harry and Draco." 

Cassie found her way down to Harry and Draco's room to see that they were sharing with Nott, Zabini, and someone named Bloom. She knocked then knocked again. The door opened and a boy with blond hair and shiny blue eyes. 

"Malfoy, it's your cousin!" the boy yelled over his shoulder. "Is he still in the shower?!" he looked at Cassie, "Wanna see Potter then?" Cassie nodded and was let in to the room. "Potter, come down!" The boy yelled up to the bed that was in the same position as Cassie's was in her room. "Potter, LeStrange is here to see you!" 

Harry climbed down quickly. 

"Morning." He said, smiling at her. 

He blushed as she began fixing his tie. 

"er.......Thanks." 

"yeah." Cassie said, softly. 

"MALFOY, GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" the boy who'd opened the door bellowed pounding on the bathroom door as Lucius, Narcissa, Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Leta came in. "MALFOY!" 

Cassie and Harry both grunted as Bella was suddenly hugging them and cooing over them. 

"MALFOY! I'M WARNING YOU!" 

Cassie's room mates slid into the room, followed by Tonks and some Aurors. 

Tonks laughed and went to the door. 

"Draco," She sang. "Come on out, or I'm coming in!" 

The door opened and Draco came out releasing steam. He was the picture of perfection. He glared as he got smothered by Tonks but at least she didn't mess up his hair this time.


End file.
